Carry On
by JoviClutch
Summary: "Look, I don't know a Cameron Fisher. I did, a few years ago. He was my best friend. I love him like a brother. I cared for him, I respected him. And I slowly began to fall for him. But he's gone, want to know why?" "Enlighten me, Massie." "He doesn't exist to me anymore." Massie is in a whirl of trouble when she returns from England with secrets and deaths tagged behind her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _Fix You _

"_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you" — Coldplay _

_RIP Kendra Block— Loving mother, fashion extraordinaire, SLUTTY BITC— _

"STOP!" Massie's newly formed accent was heard through the soft hums of her driver, who was completing his job of taking her to her home back in Westchester. She was home. But the car came to a dramatic halt, causing Isaac to look back as if he was detecting the danger. 17 year old Massie Block wiped the droplet of tears from her eyes. With a wave of her hand, Isaac drove further on.

Massie hadn't seen Westchester since she took her leave in 8th grade, moving in the castle her family owned in England. She attended another school called KISS, where the posh lay with their style and confidence. She fitted right in, she became apart, she ruled. I guess it was a pattern for the young fashionista.

The brunette brought her style and alpha-ness from New York and brought it to Europe. The place where all the fashion lay. She brought her confidence from Westchester and gave it to the civilians of KISS. She made friends, made enemies and dominated. Point. Blank. Period.

Why would she leave the luxury of a castle for a mansion in a place she didn't even feel welcome in anymore?

Yes Massie felt as such. She felt as if her presence in Westchester wasn't needed anymore. The Pretty Committee didn't even say goodbye to her. All they did was yell and scream, along with The Briarwood Boys. She remember that fall out like it was just yesterday, even though it was practically 4 years ago.

**Rivera Estate- October 4****th**** 2008 **

_Alicia's eyes were fumed with disgust, pain, hurt and neglect. It mirrored the look on everyone's face. Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Josh, Chris, Dylan, Kristen, and even Claire. They all stood surrounding the alpha as she fought on the tears that threatened to spill and break her tough demeanor. _

"_London is a far place, Block. Yet it took you the day when you leave to say your goodbyes?" Derrick bellowed, a little hurt. Massie didn't like the way he shouted at her. It made something in her snap dangerously and she didn't want to blow her mind just dwelling on the fact how much everyone living thing in this room despised her. Even Cam stood silently in the corner of Alicia's room, playing effortlessly with his buttons on his shirt. _

"_Derrick, this wasn't my decision. It was abrupt. I found out just like you all did! Don't shout at me because I did nothing wrong!" Massie screeched, staring up into those large brown eyes of Derrick Harrington. The way the gleamed with heartache caused her to question why was she even screaming at him. Yeah they broke up in the 7__th__ grade because she was too immature for him, but she will always love Derrick. And leaving him made her want to cry. _

_Crying was never apart of Massie's status. She always cried to herself. Only Cam had ever really seen her cry for real, due to the fact they've been best friends since pre-school. Yes Cameron Joel Fisher was the black haired savior who kicked sand in Olivia's face because she tugged on Massie's curls constantly when they were at recess. Pretty Harsh but it made Massie smile till this day. What killed her the most was the look on Cam's face when she tried to make everyone hear her out. Emotionless. _

"_Massie, don't try and lie yourself out of this one because we're not falling for your stupid manipulation again." Claire bit angrily. Massie was taken aback by Claire's outburst. Claire Lyons, the blonde headed bubble that never once popped just— POPPED! It sent a little dagger towards Massie's heart as she stepped back on the wooden flooring in Alicia's room, her Mary Jane's catching a firm grip on the wood. _

"_Claire, I advise you stop screaming. You've only known me for a year and for half that year, I didn't even tolerate you existence. You have no right to say I'm lyin—" _

"_Don't you dare scream at Claire because she's right, Massie. You probably are lying. Maybe you're excited you're going to the oh-so luxurious England. But we deserved to know before you even decided to catch a plane and leave." Cam said coldly from his corner. The room grew quiet as they turned towards Cam. His posture was kind of demanding and scary. His blue eye twitching while the green one fought a single tear that was dwelling there. _

"_Cammie I swe—" _

"_Don't Cammie me, Mass. You're leaving, big deal. Go. It's not like we all favored your presence anyway." _

_Massie took a quick look around the room, her breath hitched in her throat as everyone looked a bit depressed and angry. Cam didn't even look at her anymore. What he said sent a medium dagger in her heart, breaking down the ice they assumed she kept there. _

_She took in the hard stare from Derrick and Josh. Kemp was rubbing Kristen's thigh, wiping the droplet of tears from her eyes. Chris and Dylan were huddled in their own little world. Claire stood by Alicia, both of their hands wrapped around their chest. And then there was Cam, holding his head down. _

"_I don't want to leave like this with you all mad at me—" She started to whine but the loud groan from Derrick killed her off. _

"_Well to bad, Massie. Just go. You were leaving anyways, just finish your journey because honestly, I don't even want to see you anymore. In fact here's something to dwell on. When you leave for London in an hour, think about nothing. Forget all of us. Forget about our faces, the way we speak –" Derrick said lowly. _

"_Forget about my love for Ralph Lauren—" Josh said quietly. _

"_Forget about my love for gossip—"Alicia added. _

"_Forget about my red hair. My love for food—" Dylan added. _

"_My love for books and soccer—" Kristen added in a soft tune. Massie stared at them, blinking the tears that dared tried to spill from her eyes. Derrick tilted his head to the side. _

"_Seems like the alpha wants to cry. Isn't that against the rules?" He implied. Massie used the back of her hand to wipe away the single tear that came down her face. _

"_And forget about the fact that we was best friends." She took in Cam's last words as a signal. With a simple nod, she tilted on her heels and proceeded to walk out, but the bracelet clinging to her wrist was the only anchor weighing her down from forgetting them all. _

"_Cameron." She said emotionlessly. Cam didn't dare pick up his head. So she just tossed it near his feet and left. _

_And like that, they never saw Massie again. _

**Block Estate- Present Day **

Massie watched as the moving men carried the large purple suit cases into the open door of her home. She noticed the chorused laughter from the guest house. Some were soft, some were thick and manly. To fulfill her curiosity, she walked over there to be greeted by 10 kids. They all stopped talking to each other to examine the model like girl standing there between the two houses.

"This is a private residence, go away bitch." A blonde headed girl snarled. Her friends just looked up at Massie, examining every curve of her body. Her feet were snugged in black Louboutins while her curvy frame was snugged in a black laced high and low dress from Chanel.

"Private property owned by me, sweetheart. Shouldn't I be kicking you out?" Massie said dangerously calm. Everyone's eyes bulged. Even the blonde felt quite dumbfounded.

"Hey Blondie, are you a video game?" Massie asked once the gasping finished.

"No…?"

"Then why are you feeling played?" The brunette shrugged before trailing back to her house, leaving everyone mumbling. Claire and her friends' eyes widened as they watched the girl leave quietly.

"That was Massie Block." Alicia said as she ran a hand through her wet brunette mane.

"That was the new Massie Block. Notice the lack of emotion in her eyes, Leesh." Derrick commented. Cam just sat the edge of the pool watching his ex-best friend strut to her house, her mature stance taking on a new level of sexy he couldn't even comprehend.

Wow was Cam amazed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _What Hurts the Most _

"_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away" —_

**Block Estate- Present Day **

"_RIP Kendra Block— You will be missed. Famous CIO, William Block, had recently just lost him wife due to a cold case of revenge from a man she had an affair with in the heart of Europe just 18 years ago. According to Phillip Reeves, the killer, she gave birth to a baby boy just a year later. Well isn't that an eye catcher. What really astonish us today is that, William never knew of the child. He never knew of his wife's affair at the time. And the fact that she would cheat on him brought his to hysterics, but he took in the child anyways. Leaving us at TMZ to wonder, how is Massie Block taking all of this pressure? I guess the princess has to share her crow—"_

Massie stared at the blank TV, her eyes slithering towards the tall, blonde haired boy standing there in her doorway, holding a remote in one hand and a caramel frappe from Starbucks in the other. She nodded in response of his silence, causing him to kick of his shoes at the door and jump on the bed besides her.

"Thank you, Tate." She kissed his cheek softly, accepting the drink from her half-brother. Tate ruffled her brunette mane, grinning slightly as he withheld the remote to his chest.

"Anything for my baby sister, New York is quite fascinating Mass." His thick British accent would have made any girl swoon, but Massie looked at him as her brother, so she'd never do that. She looked at Tate as her brother. Even though her mother did cheat on her father and lied to them all this time, William and Massie didn't dare exclude Tate out of anything they did since they found out about his existence. He was a Block. No Blocks' get left behind, that was their motto.

Tate Block was given to him by Kendra just after he gave life to the handsome stud. Phillip, his father was quite disturbed and angry that his son, his only child, didn't even have his last names. He wanted revenge, and he got it. By killing to mother of his child.

Tate didn't dare forgive his father after what he did. He was finally reuniting with his mother, and his over dramatic father took that chance and killed it.

"Let's go for a swim, Monkey. I think you could use some stress reliever, and water is always good for the soul." Tate requested calmly, staring hopefully at his sister as she nodded slightly in respond to her request. Massie got up from the bed and ran towards her closet.

"Go put on your trunks, Tiger. I'll meet ya downstairs." Tate didn't even stay longer to hear what she said, he was downstairs taking off his shirt and tossing it on a beach chair. He didn't even notice the girls peaking over the gate or the football that came rushing his way. He caught it swiftly.

"Whoa there, try to blow my head off, eh?" He joked before tossing it back openly to Cameron Fisher. Claire, Alicia and Olivia giggled a bit as they watch Tate perfect his toss. Derrick's mouth widened a bit as he watched the ball strike Cam's stomach, causing him to groan in pain. Massie came outside, sipping her frappe happily, only to let her smile simmer down as she watched the civilians that invaded her backyard.

"I always knew Massie would stick to her whorish ways. Not even a day spent here and you have a man in your—" Olivia started but was quickly cut off by Tate's deadly stare.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that. If anything, your bathing suit is supposed to be covering your parts, not showing them more. You have some nerve calling her out of her name when you own that title." Tate implied calmly, another moment where the peanut gallery was silent.

Claire's eyes bulged as she looked between Massie's wry grin and Tate's taunting smirk. The fact that he had blond hair and bright hazel eyes while she had amber hair and matching eyes made her think upon the fact if they were really related. But the shape of their nose and curve of the lips were quite similar.

"So that's the offspring from your mother's affair Massie? Quite charming." Alicia added seductively. Massie laughed a bit before placing her frappe and towel down beside a beach chair. Tate's jaw clenched a bit at what Alicia said. It made something in him twitch a bit. But the warm touch of Massie's hand brought him back to reality.

"Hey, Blondie." Massie snapped her fingers, calling onto Claire's attention.

"If you don't control your puppets, you'll be evicted from this premises within' just a phone call. I don't think you'd want that because nobody in Westchester is as generous as my father." Massie stated. Everyone grew silent as they watched her dip into the large pool, followed by a grinning Tate.

"Claire, you're just gonna let that bitch come back and ruin your lif—" Dylan started to say but she hushed them with a finger, pointing towards the house. Everyone but Cam went inside.

Tate and Massie were happily laughing amongst themselves as they made fun of how the fat lady on their plane frantically rushed to the bathroom after eating a can of beans served by the plane. Massie busted into guffaws. But they died as soon as Tate excused himself, he was getting a call from William.

"Tell him I said hello, Tiger."

"Alright Monkey, Hello William…." Tate murmured into the phone. Massie began to swim toward the edge, only to see Cam coming toward her.

"May I help you stranger?" She asked quite annoyed. Cam sat by the poolside, staring down at her. He couldn't believe she was being this childish.

"Massie, don't pretend you don't know who I am." He murmured, reaching out for her perfectly manicured nails but she moved her hand quickly. Massie stared up at him, looking quite lost and confused. She knew who he was, but it was all faint. She was told to forget him.

"I'm not a pretender. I advise you go look for look for another Massie to bother." Massie said.

"So you have no clue who Cameron Fisher is?"

Massie's lips turned into a thin straight line as she got up out of the pool, fingering her saturated hair tiredly. She looked up at Cam, who wore a hopeful gleam in his eyes, sighing softly.

"Look, I don't know a Cameron Fisher. I did, a few years ago. He was my best friend. I love him like a brother. I cared for him, I respected him. And I slowly began to fall for him. But he's gone, want to know why?" Massie bellowed, stepping closer towards Cam. He narrowed his eyes down on her little frame, raising as brow.

"Enlighten me, Massie."

"He doesn't exist to me anymore." She said softly, her accent ringing through the black haired boy's ears. Cam's breath became hitched in his throat as Massie stood their emotionless, staring up at him with bright amber eyes. The guys secretly watched from Claire's balcony. They all felt bad for Cam for he basically just got his heart tore into two by the best friend he was yearning for these past years they spent without her.

"Massie, William said we have a suit and tie event to attend later on tonight. Go put on some dry clothing, I'm taking you to the mall. I need something spiffy, and you my dear sister need to look marvelous." Tate said from the door. His accent made the girls squeal from the window. Derrick looked at Olivia and groaned.

"Alright Tate." Massie said before running towards brother, jumping on his back.

Cam was hurt. Right down to the bone.

**Mall- Present Day **

"The girls here are desperate, Tiger. Once they see you in this suit, you're getting laid tonight." Massie Joked as she fixed her brother's bow-tie. They were in Gucci, shifting through numerous tuxedos and suits. Finally they found an all-black 3 piece tuxedo that complimented Tate's toned skin. Massie couldn't help but smile as she finished adjusting her brother's bow-tie.

"Give me a number." Tate stated as he ran a finger through his messy blonde hair, his hazel eyes sparkling with awe. Massie placed a finger on her chin, as if she was really thinking of a number to rate how good the man in front of her looked.

"Is a billion allowed?" She asked jokingly. Tate's faux astonishment made her laugh as he placed his hand on his chest in a feminine way, scoffing.

"A billion? Oh no, no NO! Monkey that is not even close to how Fab I look. I was going for a Gazillion, and 3 quarters." He retorted in a high pitched feminine voice, causing an employee to look their way and raise a brow. Massie and Tate burst into loud guffaws as she scurried to the shopping bags, picking out a golden pin she's gotten for her brother secretly while they were in Kay.

"If you place this on tonight, you'll look stunning." She showed him the small gift. It was a gold, diamond studded pin that held the face of a growling tiger. Tate didn't help but chuckle as he witnessed the animal like gift. He accepted it and kiss the diamonds atop.

"Thank you Massie. This is really sweet." He said. He stared down at her, smiling widely before kissing her forehead.

"You're welcome Tate. Also, I saw the monkey broach already. Can't surprise me sucker!" She grinned like a little child and ran into a dressing room with the pile of dresses her and Tate managed to pick out.

Tate quickly changed back into his regular clothing that proceeded faded grey jeans from Armani, a light turquoise sweatshirt from Diamond-Supply and a pair of black and turquoise vans. As he began tying his shoe, he heard the dressing room door click open, revealing a clutched black dress that stopped mid-thigh, showing only a little cleavage at the bust. It rose up to lace opening.

"No that's what I mean by Gazillion sister!" Massie brooded playfully and posed for her brother.

"Don't I like Fab, brother?" She questioned with a bright smiled.

"More than any girl in the world." He answered truthfully. Massie blushed as she posed one more time, causing her brother to capture a picture.

"I'll go change, bring all the clothing to the register." Massie said before slipping into the dressing room again.

Tate did what he was told and waited till Massie got out. He held the dresses and tux in his hand and took out a credit card William didn't hesitate to give him when they moved back to Westchester. He stared at the clerk who raised a brow.

"That will be $9,663.98." Massie brow rose as she scurried towards a rack, picked up a random gold belt and brought it toward the cash register.

"What's the total now?" She asked anxiously. The clerk rung up the belt with wide eyes, licking her lips purposely. She was astonished that these kids, barely 21 yet, shopping so luxuriously without care.

"Why a belt, the dress is better plain." Massie brows furrowed as she shrugged.

"I kinda hate odd numbers."

Tate laughed so loud, Alicia, Claire and the rest of the gang could hear him from the food court.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _Suit and Tie _

_"And as long as I've got my suit and tie  
I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things" —_

_ "You've heard it from here, and here only. Massie Block and Tate Block had made their appearance at the suit and tie movie première dinner for the movie their father had written. Yes the domestic duo is sporting the twin ship and wearing all black. It appears as if Massie Block has shared her crown with her eldest, and completely scrumptious brother."_ A reporter said as she tried fighting her way towards the block siblings, her camera man hot on her heels.

Like a red carpet event, Massie and her brother posed for the flashing of the cameras. They didn't dare mind the fame, or the fact that people kept tossing out offensive questions towards their mother who only died just three days ago. They answered it with a smile that was only falsely known to them both. Massie fingered the Monkey shaped broach on her dress, while Tate rubbed the Tiger one.

Tate's hair was slick back to perfection and his eyes brows were slickly groomed into thick perfection. He wore the all black tuxedo along with a pair of Italian leather from Gucci. His hand sparkled with the large Michael Kors watch on his wrist. In his pierced ear was a gold earring with many diamonds embedded in them. He was stunning.

"Tate, Massie! May I ask what brand are you guys wearing?" A reporter said from the frantic crowd behind the singular red rope. Massie turned towards her brother.

"Gucci." They answered simultaneously, making a few of the reporter to snicker.

Massie's hair was curled to perfection, flirtatiously running down her back. She wore a pair of black open toed stilettos from Gucci. The heels complimented her long legs. The dress hung to ever curve there was, causing her to look quite mature and delicious at the same time. Her makeup was smoky and mysterious, along with maroon colored lipstick. Her fingers held 4 diamond embedded gold rings. Her wrist held a smaller version of Tate's watch, same brand and everything. Around her neck was a bedazzled gold necklace with 134 carat diamonds. She was as flashy as her brother, and man was she proud.

"What's with the animal pins? New trend?" Another reporter lashed out. Massie chuckled a bit to herself as Tate smirked.

"She's my Monkey, guys, don't let her beauty fool you." He finally answered. The crowed cooed as Tate kissed Massie's forehead in a brotherly fashion.

"And I guess he's your Tiger, Miss Block." Another reporter asked. Massie grinned and nodded.

"Tate, Massie. Your father wants you inside." A certain butler said as the crowd went wild with the new information they've receive. They did a few last poses and walked into the hall, greeting their father. His thick blonde hair, light blue eyes. Massie brought her mother's looks and her father's dominance. It was something else. If they took a look at them all together, they'd think they were all related by the same blood, due to the way they look.

"Lets go Tiger." Massie tugged on his bow-tie playfully to lead them through the doors.

**Fisher Estate- Present Day**

Cam sat down in his room window, staring up the sky just thinking where he went wrong. He was so angry that day, he didn't even realize what he was loosing. Cam was loosing his best friend. Little did he know it was forever. He remember when they use to be free for a while at his or her house. No alpha game, now PC or Briarwood Boys. Just him and his best friend.

**Fisher Estate- December 25th 2007 **

_"Cammie." It was late at night, almost midnight on this glorious day. It was Christmas and he was excited. He was going to enjoy this day, after he gets some sleep. But Massie already ruined that. _

_Massie stood at Cam's balcony window, wiping away little droplet of tears that escaped her eyes as she bit down on her lip. Cam hardly ever saw her like this, and her like this sometimes makes him want to kill whoever made her cry. When Massie cried, Cameron felt as if he didn't try hard enough to protect her like he promised at the age of 3. _

_"Massie, what's wrong?" He asked calmly dragging her inside of his messy room. He thanked the heavens that his cousin Ryan decided to sleep in Harris's room, or he would have been quite annoyed. There was nothing on in his room that detected light but the reflection of the moon from his window. But the moon was all he needed to see the beauty in Massie's face._

_Her hair was held up in a messy bun, no make up on her red face. She was wearing a pair of Juicy Couture sweatpants with light brown Uggs and the sweater I gave her at the scrimmage just a few months ago against a school from Upstate New York. Something must have really been up because Massie always left the house looking fashionable, even though she looked stunning in anything that she wore anyway. Cam sighed. _

_"Massie, are you going to tell-" _

_"They left, for the Bahamas and they told me to stay in the house. Alone. The maids and everyone, even Isaac are gone for vacation. They left me Cam. Just left!" Cameron engulfed her in a hug as her cries began to raise. He knew the majestic brunette pouring her heart out in his arms more than anyone. And one thing about her that would cause you to believe in anything was the fact she hate being Alone. It drained her of her pride, it scares her. _

_Massie has been the only child in her entire life, and her parents are rich, greedy people who didn't care whether they forgot something, or someone on their travels. She's been alone for all her life. Her parents hardly ever came home. That's why the PC was made. So she would never be alone. They made a pact to prevent that. Yet, on the day of the year where family is suppose to be together, she's alone. But not for long. _

_"Massie, calm down alright. You're not alone, I'm here okay? Alright Massie. I'm here." He assured her repeatedly as she began to drop from his hands._

_"Cam they left me alone on Christmas. What did I do so wrong to deserve something so, vicious?" Massie cried as she fell to the floor in a glum slop, tears running down her eyes silently. The full moon decided to droop through the window even more, shining on her brighter, as if the heavens were calling on to a lost angel. He dropped to his knees and hugged her longingly. Even if he was shirtless, he still gave her all the love in the world through that one hug. _

_"You're never alone Massie. I'll never leave you, or abandon you. I'll always be your best friend alright. So don't say anything like that, because I'll always be there, even if you're living five hundred, twenty-five billion miles away. You hear me, Mass?" He looked down into those light amber eyes that was red from the amount of tears she poured out. She nodded silently, looking down at Cam's fingers as we wiped down the final tears that stained her cheeks. _

_"Promise, Cam?" Was what she said after a few silent weeps. Cam placed out his pinky, and Massie placed hers right along with his and they kissed their pinkies. _

_"With all my heart, I promise to never abandon you, or leave you alone. I love you Massie." _

_"I love you too, Cam." She grinned slightly. _

**Fisher Estate- Present Day **

Cam laid his head back in the sheets, feeling quite stupid. He promised her that he'll never abandon her. Even if she was a billion miles away, and he cut her off the day she went to London. He left her alone with no friends, with no love. With no best friend. Massie was alone after they all told her off. Leaving wasn't even her fault. Everyone moved. He moved to California during 5th and 6th grade, and Massie still had contact with him every single day. She even would spend summers with him too. Massie never stopped talking to him after he left, even though she was said. But he was too childish to even try and make their friendship work. He was too scar-_ I like the way you work it (no diggity) __I got to bag it up __I like the way you work it (no diggity)_

_"Harrington?" _He said calmly into the phone. Cam could detect the high classical music in the background and the laughter of Alicia and the other girls. They were at William Block's movie premiere dinner. He was suppose to be there.

"Where are you Pansy? The dinner is about to start. I can't deal with Olivia any more and the guys are not helping out. So stop sulking in your bed about the loss of your best friend, Cameron Fisher. Because if I were you, I'd come down here and show her that whatever she told you today didn't mean a thing because you don't care. Massie Block isn't gonna come back with her fancy accent, her fancy British brother and her new lack of emotion and destroy our lives alright?" He argued over the phone. Cam was quite taken aback of how Derrick known what he was doing. Yes he was sulking, he broke up something so beautiful and he just realized that yesterday when Massie came home.

"I'll be there in an hour, Dick. Don't get snappy." Was all he said before bolting to the bathroom to shower. Thank god he already brought a suit, or he was gonna freak.

**Movie Premiere Dinner- Present Day **

"Massie, did you introduce Tate to your friends?" William Block asked as he watch the group of people dine happily amongst themselves at a table near theirs. Massie looked around as she was looking for something, holding her cordial smile momentarily. She turned towards her father.

"What friends? I only have friends in London. This is Westchester, father. You're growing to old." She joked. Her, Tate and even her father shared a musical guffaw that became quite contagious. Massie let her eyes roam over the place one more time. That's when her amber eyes soon witnessed one emerald green and one pale blue. Her heart stopped beating as she saw Cameron Fisher in a perfectly groomed suit. He noticed her too and he instantly gave her a small wave, which she pretended she didn't acknowledge. Her father began to tap his fork lightly on glass of white wine he just received from one of the butlers. He grinned as he raised his glass. Everyone followed in his motion.

"I'd like to make a toast. To a fresh start." He said simply before taking a sip of his drink. Everyone did so simultaneously, some drinking their entire float in one gulp. Massie sipped the water in her glass, staring at the table which held her ex-friends. Tate rubbed her shoulders, smiling softly.

"Tate, Massie?" William looked at his children, smiling weakly. Something was wrong. Massie could see it.

"Dad what's going on?" Massie said slowly. She watched as her father's eyes turned a lethal red and his lips began to turn a light blue. The blood from his lips didn't go unnoticed.

"I love you both. Tate, take care of Mass-" The man violently began to splutter blood from his lips, leaving the droplets to run down his tuxedo. The room went dead silent as Massie held onto her father.

"Dad. Daddy, please, don't die. Don't die! You can't leave me. Daddy!" The paramedics came rushing in after they heard the screaming from the guest and Massie's cry. Cam and the guys stood up abruptly as they noticed how shocked Massie looked as she began shaking her father's body. She cried out his name repeatedly but still no answer.

"Miss Block he's gon-"

"Don't you dare say my father is gone because he's alive. It's one of his lame jokes he always plays. Like on Halloween in 5th grade, he wore an ax in his head, but it wasn't real. Okay! So you just go and wait for my father to wake up. He's not dead." Massie tossed her heels aside and began to dab her father's lips with a napkin. Tate just stared at William's body, quite shocked.

"Miss Block, we have to take him from here." The paramedics complained staring down at her and her father. William's body was cold. By now the cops swarmed the place, telling certain reporters to leave. Massie looked up at Tate, grinning sadly.

"Tate, tell them he's fine. He'll wake up. Tell them." She looked up at her half brother who hung his head down a bit, restraining the tears that dwelled in his eyes. Cam stared at the scene, a tear rolling down his cheek. Massie just lost her father. She was probably dying inside.

"Massie, he's gon-"

"No he's not. You can't tell me my father is gone. You can't tell a 17 year old girl that her father just died of god knows what. It wasn't suppose to be this way. He was suppose to live and watch his movie bloom on every single network there is." Massie choke on some tears as she raised her self from off the floor, looking at the crowd who all looked shock. "You can't tell me he's gone Tate because my father is a fighter. He's a Block! Us Blocks are strong. He can't just leave me alone. He didn't see me graduate, or get married. I didn't even get to say I love you daddy. A..and. And- Tate he can't. He just can't." Her brother engulfed her in a hug that she couldn't even withhold due to the fact her knees weakened. Realization hit her. It hit her harder then Cam's goodbye 4 years ago. It hit her harder then her mother's death.

"I'm sorry Massie." Tate mumbled. Massie pushed herself out of his embrace and took flight. Bypassing Cam's table, bypassing the paparazzi'. Massie couldn't handle all this that piled on her. Her father just died. Her mother died just three days ago. Who'll leave her alone next.

"Mass. Massie?" She heard the deep shouting of the voice she'll never forget. Massie didn't care for the fact she was told to forget him, she needed him right now, and nobody was stopping her from doing what she was about to do.

"He..h-he's h-he's g-go... gone." She fell into his embrace causing them to both drop to the floor. Massie laid back on his chest, clenching the hem of his suit jacket as she poured her heart out. Her father was gone. Her mother was gone. And she lost her best friends.

_God does Karma suck ass. _


End file.
